


Wear the Damn Hat

by mahons_ondine



Series: Ha'luach Ha'ivri [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Jewish Holidays, Lingerie, M/M, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames celebrate Purim!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear the Damn Hat

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but it's still Purim until nightfall! Enjoy!

"Arthur, are you trying to tell me you don't celebrate Purim? It seems like a glorious tradition of your people!"

"No, Eames. I do. I go to Shul."

"In a suit!"

"I always wear a suit."

"Darling, I love your suits, but--"

"I'm well aware. Even my dry cleaners have mentioned the constant profusion of suspicious stains."

Eames blushes, but plows forward.

"Alright, alright. You can wear your suit even though the anachronism is utterly atrocious. But Petal I got you a hat--"

"Wait you want me to be Haman?"

"Well, yes. You can be Haman and I'll be Esther and you can subjugate me. I could be great fun, don't you think?"

"You're wearing a dress?"

"Oh yes."

"And underneath?"

Eames winks.

Arthur sighs. "Fine, where's the bloody hat?"

"Darling, you said bloody!" Eames crowd, and darts forward to drop a kiss on Arthur's brow.

Arthur groans, but he can't quite keep the smile off his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrive home that evening Arthur is already panting for it. He practically tackles Eames through the door, kissing him and pushing him back and back and back until they hit the edge of the bed. Eames yanks off his dress and sprawls out on the bed in only his silk panties, thigh high stockings and corset.

"Oh," Arthur breathes. "Oh Eames... You look--"

"You like it? Well then take me, Haman?!"

Arthur laughs, and scrambles over Eames, deftly closing cuffs around his wrists and hooking them to the bedposts.

"I was planning on it, you minx!"

Arthur climbs off of Eames and turns to the closet.

"Arthur..." Eames whines.

"I'll just be a minute. I need to hang my suit."

Eames huffs, but he doesn't respond. When Arthur returns from the closet, though, he freezes. Eames, the prick, has opened his own handcuffs, stripped off his panties, and has them in hand. He's wrapped them around his cock, and he's stroking himself with them.

"Fuck. You --Eames ... Wait! Wait, you were handcuffed!"

"Please, Darling, those are barely more than bracelets. I can't be conquered that easily."

Arthur growls, pouncing on Eames, flipping him over and pinning his arms behind his back.

"And now?" he whispers, biting at Eames' earlobe.

"Now I feel thoroughly taken, " Eames pants.

"I haven't even begun to do the taking, Mr. Eames. You'll know when you're well and truly in hand." Arthur says, stroking down Eames corset.

"Darling!"

Arthur grins. "Shh, I'm celebrating."


End file.
